SEVENTEEN Jealous Story SEME Ver
by Jeoan022
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah para Seme yang cemburu pada Ukenya ; Yaoi ( b x b )
1. Chapter 1 (SoonHoon)

Soonyoung x Jihoon ( HoZi / SoonHoon )

SEVENTEEN

 **Khusus SEME Ver. Ff (Drabble) ini rada rada ambigu eaak tapi ga nyampe nc kok /tawa evil**

 **BL, YAOI ( b x b ), Typo terselip, cerita pasaran**

 **Jangan suka jadi SILENT READERS yang habis baca tanpa tinggalin REVIEW mari membangun kerja sama, kalian nge review, saya bikin ff yang lebih bagus lagi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Pemuda bermata sipit itu tengah duduk di pojok ruangan mengepalkan kedua tangannya oh jangan lupakan wajahnya yang mengeras akibat menahan emosi hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kapan akan meledak

Siapa yang tidak akan cemburu bila pasangannya sedang bersama orang lain Soonyoung tahu ini hanyalah keperluan syuting tapi apakah pemuda mungil kesayangannya itu harus berdekatan dengan seorang Yeoja yang dipilih sebagai model untuk MV Q & A

"Yyak yyak yyak Jihoon-ah jangan mempermainkanku" –Soonyoung semakin dibuat frustasi akibat ulah kekasihnya yang semakin menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh model Yeoja itu

"Aku akan menghukum mu Jihhonie sayang, lihat saja nanti" –Soonyoung berucap dalam hati kemudian menyusul seringai iblisnya yang bahkan dari kejauhan Jihoon sudah dapat merasakan aura iblis dari kekasih bermata sipitnya itu

Jihoon sedang beristirahat di depan cermin rias sambil merapihkan tatanan rambutnya

Saat tengah menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat sepasang tangan melingkar di lehernya dengan terpaksa si kecil membuka kedua matanya

Ia menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal, rambot blonde, mata sipit, dan satu hal yang perlu kalian tau orang ini terlihat polos tetapi ia sudah beberapa kali membobol uri Jihoonie siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kekasih Kwon Soonyoung

"Soonyoung lepaskan tanganmu" Perintah si kecil dengan nada ketusnya ukh benar benar tipe uke tsundere yang menggoda

"Shireo, si mungil ini harus mendapatkan hukuman" Soonyoung berbisik tepat di telinga Jihoon dan itu membuatnya menelan salivanya kasar

"Aku akan kembali ke dorm dan menyiapkan hadiah besar untuk Jihoonku sayang" Soonyoung mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Jihoon dan segera beranjak dari ruangan tersebut

Sedangkan Jihoon masih membatu di kursinya berusaha mencerna maksud dari kekasih sipitnya itu –Jihoon tak sadarkah kau itu juga sipit eoh

#

Jihoon, Seungcheol dan Vernon baru saja kembali ke dorm Seungcheol langsung menghambur ke kamarnya mencari sang malaikat sama halnya dengan Vernon ia juga menuju kamarnya mencari si Diva SEVENTEEN, Jihoon ? ia lebih memilih membersihkan dirinya daripada harus bertemu kekasihnya

Jihoon membalut tubuhnya dengan bathrobe putih dengan motif panda di dada kirinya rambut blonde nya yang basah ia keringkan menggunakan handuk kecil di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya membuka pintu kulkas dan meraih sebuah botol berisi air dan langsung meminumnya dari botol tersebut, ia tidak peduli mumpung sang Eomma SEVENTEEN sedang berduaan dengan suaminya di kamar

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dengan Soonyoung saat ia menutup kembali pintu tersebut tangan Soonyoung sudah bertengger di pinggangnya

Kemudian Soonyoung mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Jihoon dan berbisik "Puas bersenang senang dengan model yeoja itu hmm Lee Jihoon ?"

"..." Jihoon diam membeku di kurungan Soonyoung ia menatap mata Soonyoung takut takut

Yang di tatap hanya menunjukkan senyum evilnya yang membuat tenggorokan Jihoon mendadak kering

Langsung saja Soonyoung menyambar bibir mungil tersebut dan menyesapnya

#

"Aku pulaaaaaang" Chan berteriak saat baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di dorm

"Yyak kenapa sepi sekali sih tidak ada yang menjawabku" Chan menyimpan sepatunya di rak sepatu agar tidak di marahi oleh si Mami

Chan berjalan menuju kamarnya tetapi saat di tengah perjalanan ia mendengar suara suara aneh dari kamar leader Vocal dan Performance team dengan rasa keingintahuan yang menggebu gebu ia bergegas menuju kamar itu tapi sebuah tangan sudah mencengkram kerah belakang seragam sekolahnya

Chan berbalik dan mendapati Junghan yang menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan kiri

"Ayo Chan hyung sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu"

"Tapi aku belum mandi"

"Tak apa sehabis makan kau bisa mandi"

"Tunggu bagianmu Jihoon-ah Soonyoung-ah" Junghan memaki dalam hati sambil merapalkan sumpah serapah kepada Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang hampir saja mengotori telinga dan otak polos anak kesayangannya Chan

.

.

.

.

 **SoonHoon END**

 **Wkwkwk oan bali lagi nih dengan SEVENTEEN Jealous Story SEME Ver.**

 **Buat kalian kalian yang mengharapkan adegan NC nya silahkan di bayangkan sendiri /DI BAKAR READERS**

 **Udah ah segini aja dulu sampai berjumpa di Chapter berikutnya**

 **Gomaweo, Annyeong~~~~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 (SeungHan)

Seungcheol x Junghan ( CoupsHan / SeungHan )

SEVENTEEN

 **Khusus SEME Ver. Ff (Drabble) ini rada rada ambigu eaak tapi ga nyampe nc kok /tawa evil**

 **BL, YAOI ( b x b ), Typo terselip, cerita pasaran**

 **Jangan suka jadi SILENT READERS yang habis baca tanpa tinggalin REVIEW mari membangun kerja sama, kalian nge review, saya bikin ff yang lebih bagus lagi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Seungcheol menatap tak suka pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya ini, ia merasa sangat panas sekarang, panas akibat keringat berucucuran dari peilipisnya juga panas akibat melihat kedua orang yang begitu akrab di depannya tanpa menyadari kehadiran dirinya

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga kuku kukunya memutih "Kau mulai nakal Junghanie sayang" Seungcheol menampilkan senyum –ani lebih tepat di katakan seringai

Seungcheol berbalik kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping anak kesayangannya Chan

"Appa mau minum ?" Chan menawarkan seboyol air mineral padanya

"Woah gomaweo Chan sayang" Seungcheol mengusap kepala anaknya dengan gemas lalu mengambil air tersebut

.

.

#

.

.

Junghan tertawa lepas saat Taehyung atau yang lebih sering di panggil V mencoba menguncirr rambut merahnya ya mereka sedang berpartisipasi dalam Idol Star Atlethic Champion /Bener kaga tuh tulisannya tau ah :3/

"Yyak Taehyung hentikan, kau malah merusak rambutku"

"Hehe tidak hyung, aku menyukai rambutmu huuh~ seandainya Jungkook memiliki rambut sepertimu"

"Suruh saja Jungkook memakai wig"

"Waaaah kau benar hyung, aku pergi dulu"

CUP

Ia mengecup pipi Junghan lalu berlari kearah teman teman segrupnya sedangkan Seungcheol yang duduk tak jauh dari sana matanya membesar seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya .ggg

"Alien keparat berani mencium istriku"

Chan memperhatikan wajah Appa nya dengan tatapan polosnya "Appa kau kenapa ?"

"Hehe tidak apa apa Chan"

Member SEVENTEEN tengah bersiap siap kembali ke dorm mereka menunggu Van yang akan menjemput mereka

Junghan berkali kali mencoba menggandeng tangan Seungcheol tapi berkali kali juga Seungcheol menghindarinya

Junghan bingung salahnya apa, kan Junghan jadi sedih

Tak lama kemudian dua buah Van datang mereka di bagi menjadi dua bagian Van pertama di isi oleh 6 orang + 1 manager dan Van kedua 7 orang

Siapa yang akan memisahkan Seungcheol dan Junghan hanya mautlah yang dapat memisahkan dua orang tersebut bahkan mereka di satukan di Van pertama

Seungcheol melirik ke sebelah kanannya Junghan si tuan putri sudah terlelap ia mengelus perlahan pipi Junghan ia tak bermaksud menghindari Junghan tapikan... Seungcheol baper sama Taehyung masa dia nyium istrinya sih

Seungcheol membuka aplikasi Twitter di ponselnya melihat lihat foto mereka di ISAC tadi

Ia memutar matanya malas melihat foto Taehyung dan Junghan rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepala Taehyung di aspal saja

Saat sedang asik asik melihat foto matanya melebar (lagi) kali ini super duper lebar .ggg

SEUNGCHEOL MELIHAT FOTO MINGYU DAN JUNGHAN BERPELUKAN

B.E.R.P.E.L.U.K.A.N

BER-PE-LU-KAN

BERPELUKAN

Ia sudah tak tahan lagi api cemburu sudah membakar sekujur tubuhnya /angus dong :v/

Seungcheol memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana saat mereka sudah sampai di dorm

"Seungcheol kau tidak mau turun ?" Tanya Manager mereka

"Tidak hyung aku akan menunggu sampai Junghan bangun, ada yang harus ku bicarakan dengannya"

"Huh baiklah aku masuk dulu"

30 menit kemudian si putri tidur membuka matanya

"Sudah bangun sayang ?"

"Seungcheol kenapa tidak membangunkanku ?"

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu"

"Huuh~ baiklah ayo turun"

Seungcheol menggenggam pergelangan tangan Junghan "Tidak semudah itu sayang" Seungcheol berbisik tepat di telinganya dan itu membuat Junghan merinding

"Apa kau senang mendapat ciuman dari Taehyung dan mendapat pelukan dari Mingyu ?" Seungcheol mengulum daun telinga Junghan

.

.

#

.

.

Jisoo dan Chan akan pergi ke mini market untuk membeli bahan makan malam tapi saat melewati Van Chan melihat Van itu bergoyang goyang, Jisoo jadi teringat sesuatu kedua tetua SEVENTEEN belum keluar dari Van itu berarti...

"CHAN ! Jangan kesana di sana ada hantu"

Ingatkan Jisoo untuk mensucikan kedua orang tak tau tempat itu :V

.

.

.

.

.

.

SeungHan END

KYAAAAAAAAA KALIAN UDAH LIAT KAN FOTO JUNGHAN MAIN SAMA TAEHYUNG TERUS PELUKAN SAMA MINGYU ASDFGHJKL

SEKARANG MINGYU SAMA JUNGHAN MAKIN LENGKET KAYA INGUS :3

KASIAN URI APPA ;-;

COBA DEH KALIAN BACA SAMBIL DENGERIN LAGUNYA MAMAMOO – UM OH AH YES :3S


	3. Chapter 3 (SoonHoon (2))

Soonyoung x Jihoon ( HoZi / SoonHoon )

SEVENTEEN

 **Khusus SEME Ver. Ff (Drabble) ini rada rada ambigu eaak tapi ga nyampe nc kok /tawa evil**

 **BL, YAOI ( b x b ), Typo terselip, cerita pasaran**

 **Jangan suka jadi SILENT READERS yang habis baca tanpa tinggalin REVIEW mari membangun kerja sama, kalian nge review, saya bikin ff yang lebih bagus lagi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

SEVENTEEN baru saja menyelesaikan live V App mereka, sekarang semua member tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing masing mari kita ke KTP eh maksudnya TKP

Si pemilik senyum tipis tipis Joshua sedang sibuk berlatih dengan gitarnya, Meanie couple sibuk di pojokan sana, emak babeh lagi dengerin lagu berduaan, JunHao couple sedang berlatih koreo, sedangkan Vernon, DK, Ajeng dan juga Chan sedang bermain, maklumlah anak anak (?)

Tapi tunggu sebentar...

Joshua ceklis

Mingyu ceklis

Wonwoo ceklis

Emak ceklis

Babeh ceklis

Jun ceklis

Minghao ceklis

Vernon ceklis

DK ceklis

Ajeng ceklis

Chan ceklis

Sepertinya ada yang kurang, tapi siapa ya /mikir keras/

AHA ! SoonHoon couple, kalian pasti sudah tahu dimana mereka berada, di mana lagi kalu bukaaaaaaan /jeng jeng jeng/ STUDIO

YUPS Studio tempat bersemayamnya sebong mungil kita, milik Soonyoung lebih tepatnya ;-;

"Jihoon-ah lihat aku !" Soonyoung memegang kedua bahu mungil kekasihnya itu

"Ck lepaskan aku Sooyoung, aku harus menyelesaikan lagunya"

"JIHOON!"

Jihoon terdiam di detik berikutnya ini pertama kalinya Soonyoung membentaknya, hatinya bagai di obrak abrik oleh topan /halah/

"Kau tidak menyadari kesalahanmu Jihoon-ah ?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Jihoon

GLUP Jihoon menelan salivanya ia bisa merasakan perubahan aura Soonyoung saat ini "Ti-tidak Soonyoung"

"Kau melakukan kesalahan besar sayang, kau sudah membuatku cemburu dan kau harus mendapatkan hukuman"

Jihoon refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya pasalnya kini lidah sialan milik Soonyoung sudah bermain main di telinganya

"Me-memangnya apahhh yang ku perbuat soonyoung aakkhhhh !"

Soonyoung menghentikan aksi menjlati telinga kekasih mungiilnya lalu memasang pose berpikir "Sepertinya tadi ada seseorang yang menciptakan couple baru, namanya denim couple kalau tidak salah"

Tuh kan benar dugaan Jihoon, pasti masalah jaket denim yang ia kenakan dan kebetulan babeh juga menggunakan jaket yang sama

"Mi-mianhae Soonyoung-ah" Jihoon berusaha melangkah mundur tapi mungkin dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya saat ini, sekarang ia malah terduduk di sofa yang ada di studio

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika hukumannya sudah selesai"

Demi celana dalam spongebob milik Chan. Soonyoung yang perfert lebih menakutkan dari apapun –ini menurut Jihoon-

Kata Mutiara :

Jangan suka mengintip celana dalam orang (?)

Sementara itu di luar studio :3

Chan berlari mendektai kedua orang tua nya dan duduk tepat di antara keduanya yang sedang asik pacaran, dan itu sukses membuat wajah Seungcheol tertekuk "Mami, aku haus~" Ucap Chan dengan nada manjanya

"Kau bisa ambil minum sendiri Chan sayang~" Mendengar itu Chan mengehembuskan napasnya perlahan lalu bangkit dari sana dan mengambil cola yang sudah di sediakan oleh para staf

TAPI...

Pintu studio tidak tertutup rapat, dan Chan melihat sesuatu "Huh sedang apa Soonyoung hyung di atas Jihoon hyung dan kenapa mereka tidak berpakaian, di dalam kan ac nya dingin" Ucap chan sambil menyedot (?) colanya

Chan mengangkat bahunya lalu mengganggu lagi acara mami dan papi nya "Mami mami tadi pintu stido tidak tertutup rapat dan aku melihat Soonyoung hyung di atas Jihoon hyung dan mereka tidak berpakaian dan mereka mengeluarkan suara suara aneh seperti ini "aaahhh Daddy Soonyoung lebihhhh cepatt shhhh aaahhh" seperti itu mami"

Dan Seungcheol hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya ia yakin sebentar lagi-

"SOONYOUNG ! JIHOON !"

-Junghan akan berteriak

Dan yang diteriaki malah semakin gencar melakukan kegiatannya wkwkwk

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAAAIIII OAN BALIK NIH

Asiiik balik balik udah bawa ginian, ini apaan coba kaga jelas banget,DAN PLIS JANGAN MINTA SEQUEL UNTUK BAGIAN NC NYA, saya ga kuat kalo bikin NC untuk pasangan SoonHoon karna mereka terlalu imut untuk di nistakan :v

REVIEWNYA JUSEYO SEKALIAN SARAN PASANGAN UNTUK CHAP DEPAN

KAGA REVIEW KALIAN SAYA GENTAYANGIN TIAP MALEM HAHAHAHAHAHA /KETAWA EVIL /


	4. PROMO

Halooo

Maaf sebelumnya, ini bukan update ya, oan cuma mau nawarin reader sekalian buat ikut GMFLY PRO sama oan, soalnya oan lagi promo 150k only

GMFLY itu berbasis web, di sana ada banyak isinya, pib konveksi, line proyeksi, apk, e book, theme line, intinya banyak deh

Kalian bisa jadi rich fangirl kalo join itu, ini bisnis halal kok, member di web udah 2800

Banyak fangirl fanboy yg sukses karna join GMFLY

Nah kalo kalian minat add aja OA line oan ya @rfz7223h pake @ ya

Nanti kalian bakal oan bimbing sampe bisa

Oan tunggu yah


End file.
